


Unrecognizable

by Deadhorse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Xeno, abusive kisemesis, or at least the closest to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't sure what Cronus had been doing since he died, surely he'd find somebody to pick on in the dream bubbles. You'd never imagine dying would've changed him this much, and as much as you don't want to admit it, it tears your heart with pity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrecognizable

**Author's Note:**

> haha I should be showering I'm disgusting but I wanted to write this
> 
> also this game session went very differently from the canon one, if that wasn't obvious

Dying was something you knew would eventually happen to you. Your life player had been dead long before the eleven of you started playing the game, and the first chance the heroine of time got she offed the annoying bard. Everyone and you included blamed him for the team falling apart, and no matter how many times he says Meenah dying was an accident, no one would believe him. His kisemesis with Damara had been unhealthy from the start, but he was unhealthy himself.

The bravado he thought he carried came off more as a malicious cry for attention, every insult he sent was just to get a reaction out of people. The good friendships he built came burning down when he "snapped". When bards snap, it usually results in a murder spree, but Cronus's was different. He went from an awkward but well meaning amateur wizard to the troll incarnate of a douche. It was because of Meenah, everyone had guessed. He liked her, and how he described her death was "a magic show that went wrong". But you saw his behavior start to change before that.

The flushed relationship he had with Aranea started becoming more pitched, they'd argue night and day. Cronus's innocent flirting with Kankri became borderline harassment, and would've gotten worse if Porrim never intervened. Everyone knew Horuss's pale feelings for Cronus were one-sided, but soon Horuss grew uncomfortable and fidgety around him. Aranea would later gossip to you that Cronus told Horuss about him killing lusii for kicks. This all happened before Meenah died. Whatever it was that plagued the Aquarius into snapping was unknown to you.

You would describe yourself as an observer, and Cronus was a playground for you to analyze. However, after you bit your tongue off he found it less amusing to belittle you. You didn't have any of the responses he wanted, and you weren't going to probe into his mind to give one. That was only reserved for your kitten. Now that you're dead, she's probably quickly moved on to somebody else. You guessed maybe Horuss, or maybe Porrim. You don't blame her though.

You died much later after Cronus did, surely he must've found people to pick on now, so you didn't concern yourself with catching up with him. Your tongue is healed now, but you still keep stitches in your lips. Cronus has become an interest to you again, after Damara came and visited you. The minute she found out she was dead, she went on a hunt for the fish royalty. When she discovered him in his hive, he "was acting off" and "wasn't any fun to fight". So, she came to you so you can investigate.

The door to his hive was ajar, but you knocked on the frame anyways to alert him. There was a half hearted groan inside, and you strided after it. He was curled up on the floor of his dirty respiteblock with his back facing you. His shirt was torn and stained with dried violet blood.

Cronus noticed your presence and turned onto his back. His face was worse, his puffy lips and eyes looked sore to the touch and his cheeks had various slashes. "Kurl?"

He didn't even sound like himself. Instead of the confident, irritating tone with the fake accent, he sounded like how he did before he snapped. He sounded like a grub that barely survived long enough to find their lusus. It made something in you irate, yet sympathetic.

He got to his feet slowly and reached out for your chest to steady himself. He remained silent, but breathed heavily. You guessed you needed your stitches out to ask him questions, so you delicately did so. He watched you do so, which was unusual.

"What's up invertebrother?"

"Why are you here? When did you even die?"

He wasn't just using you as support, he clung to you now like he was afraid you'd vanish. You didn't like talking much, and you didn't care enough to answer his questions. That wasn't why you were here. "You know you can all up and just heal your wounds, right?"

He avoided eye contact, you noticed. Even though you stood close and you were taller, he still would've been able to look you in the face. "I know," he mumbled.

The bruises and bloodstains faded, but you could feel his heart hammering like he was still fighting. You were curious. "What're your feelings for Dam?"

He flinched when you said her name. Oh. Bad subject. "Never mind, motherfucker."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Tears rolled out of his eyes and down his chubby face.

"For motherfuckin what?"

"I ruined everything."

"Like that even matters, we were wicked doomed from the start, brother."

"I'm so sorry, chief." Cronus collapsed to the ground, bringing you with him. "If I was just a little more confident, or had more hope in myself. I could've.. we all could've been better."

"That ain't true, brother." You reached to wipe a tear, and he flinched. More tears just came, and you realized you've never seen him this vulnerable and soft. 

You moved to stand up, and he cried out and grabbed your arm. "Please don't leave," he sobbed.

This was odd for him, but it made your blood pusher sting with pity. You let him into your lap and his arms wrapped around you. "Have you motherfuckin met up with any dead?"

He shook his head.

"You been alone this whole time?"

Cronus nodded and buried his face into your chest. If you didn't feel any pity for him before, you definitely did now. How could a troll go days, weeks all by himself? And to have that solitude end with a punch to the gut by his killer? You just wanted to hold him and never let go, never let him be hurt again. You stroked his ungelled hair and shushed him until he stopped crying. 

"You don't have to fight for attention anymore."

He held onto you closer.

"You have a motherfuckin good blood pusher, brother. You're important."

He wrapped his arms around your neck, and you lifted his chin to give him a kiss. He flinched at that, too. You kissed him gently again and again, each one longer and deeper than the last. You breathed in his chilly scent and basked in it. You succ on his bottom lip, and lick his filed teeth. He sighed and rubbed his hands along your chest.

You had to force him away for air, and his lustful eyes turned fearful. He thinks you're going to get up and leave, and you run your hands along his sides reassuringly. Even though Cronus is a "he", he has rumble spheres (although small) and the plumper shape of a female troll. He insists on being male, and surprisingly everyone seems to respect it. It doesn't make much sense or any difference to you, though. You draw him up into another kiss and rub his spheres. Cronus doesn't seem to mind as he starts purring, which you join in. Your thumb brushes the possibly deliciously purple nubs on his chest and he lets out the sweetest noise.

His hands clumsily tries to reciprocate, and it dawns on you this might be his actual, first time being this intimate with someone. Your heart's filled with so much pity for him it might rupture. You push his tight shirt up and over his head, and stare in admiration at his beautiful figure. The spots on his spheres are a delicate violet, and it makes you want to taste them thoroughly. Cronus tries to cover his arms with his body and curl up, and you kiss his neck to soothe him.

"You're wicked beautiful."

He whimpers at that, and you push at his chest to get him to lay back.

"Good, just like that, kitten," you purr. Holding his hands above his head, his body is entirely your's for taking. You kiss desperately over his neck and torso, leaving trails of love marks and small bites that make his hips buck. The noises he's letting out unfiltered are making your bulge ready to unsheathe any moment. Messiahs, no one's ever gotten you this hot and bothered this quickly. Gently, your hand begins tugging his pants down.

You lock eyes with him and wait for his approval. He nods, and you expose him completely. The sharp curves of his hips jutting out point to his, well, underwhelming bulge. You would've thought the other three quarters of it might still be sheathed, if Aranea hadn't already told everybody about his deformity. He took offense to it at first when Aranea told everybody, but turned it into a joke afterwards. He even wrote several songs in retaliation. You thought something would've been done about it, like how Mituna had psionic dampeners so that they wouldn't get out of control, but you thought wrong. Either that or Cronus preferred it this way.

His bulge coiled around your middle finger and he hissed at the contact. You soothingly rubbed his hips with the palm of your hand, but he was still breathing hard and shaking.

"Hey.. hey chief?"

You held his pearly eyes with yours. His face was flushed so deep his freckles are hardly visible, and his hair was a curly mess that had to be pushed out of his face.

"Can I be on top... like, over you but have you still touching me?"

You nodded, you think you understand what he wants. He probably feels scared trapped under you, so you switch positions. Your hand goes right back to his bulge, which did grow a little bigger but was still obscurely small. Your other hand holds him steady above you, and he reaches for your waistline. You're more than happy to be free of your tight leggings, and your half unsheathed bulge appreciates it more. Cronus's jaw slacks open in awe of it, his hand hesitantly touching it. His ginger touches leave you humming deeply in pleasure, although you would prefer it if he would pick up the pace.

Your thumb's tangled in his bulge, and you're tenderly stroking the opening of his nook with your fingers before you poke one in. The moan Cronus makes is wanton, and when he moves to cover his mouth he almost falls onto you.

"Be careful motherfucker, and I don't want you silencing yourself either."

Cronus nods and you kiss him, leaving more of your paint on his face. His nook squeezed your finger, and he whines when you curl it inside of him. His grip on your bulge was shaky, and you try assisting him with your hand over his.

"Good boy", you rumbled.

His fins fluttered wildly at the praise and he dives to kiss you. While he was distracted with getting his tongue in your mouth, you add another finger into him and grind them as deep as they'll go. He reflexively squeezed your bulge and you both moan. You want him so bad, you want to bury yourself so deep in him, you want him and everybody to know he's yours. You didn't want to hurt or rush him though, so you waited patiently.

The sight of him was far more beautiful than you would've guessed, not like you'd imagine him coming undone for you before. His violet flushed skin was close to your color, and gave you a sense of pride and ownership over him. You wanted to completely destroy him and hold him close at the same time. Cronus's noises became more needy, and you were beginning to reach the edge of your patience.

You kiss him and move him above your bulge. You were in a sitting position to be closer to him as you guided his hips lower. His nails were dug firm into your shoulders, and his grip grew stronger the further your bulge inched into him. His lower temperature was different from what you were used to, but honestly it was just a bigger turn on. Cronus was doing his best to not tense up too hard, the snail crawl you were moving at was probably making it less bearable so you speed up. His plump ass is resting on your thighs and you're both panting. 

You do your best to not thrash inside him but your bulge can be hard to control, every small movement has Cronus going into a twitching fit of overstimulation. Your hand runs along his back to coax him and you rub between his shoulder blades. You shush him and wait for him to give a sign that he's ready to continue. The feeling of his nook is something new to you. If you aren't mistaken, it feels like there's more ridges than a landdweller's. It's also cold, but with every squeeze and twitch there's a wave of warmth. His heartbeat calms down and he's lazily kissing at your neck.

"You good, brother?"

He doesn't respond verbally, but by the way he's lifting his hips and grinding them down, it's an obvious answer. Your nook clenches on nothing, and this is where Cronus's mutation is problematic. It makes you miss Meulin's thick bulge that could reach your nook with ease. Cronus's nook is making up for that loss the best it can, the temperature difference and the way it fits you better than anybody before has you more verbal than ever.

Cronus's stamina was wearing thin, so you pushed him onto his back and held his thighs apart. He was louder than earlier when you entered him again. You thrusted as deeply and quickly as your body would allow, taking in every moan and curse from the Aquarius. You did your best to stay focused enough to remember this moment as best as you can, but he was so good it made your mind foggy. You couldn't tell which was better, the sound of your skin slapping against his or the way he was screaming your name. Have you ever felt this good?

You could feel the start of your orgasm, and you were reminded again of your empty nook. It wouldn't be the first time getting off without touching it, but it was never fun. Cronus's speech was becoming less coherent and his nook was clenching down, you knew he was already at his first orgasm with somebody else. A little puddle of his genetic material stained his stomach, and soon his nook was filled with your's. You grunted his name as you came, and pressed your body against him.

His gills twitched as he breathed, and sweat rolled down his body. He was beautiful, and you wanted to make that known to him.


End file.
